Grounded
by Blondezilla90
Summary: What if Finchel starts sexting?


**Title:** Grounded  
**Author: **Blondezilla90/BlondezillasMaid  
**Pairing:** Finn/Rachel  
**Rating: **Hard R  
**Word Count: **3284  
**Summary:** What if Finchel start sexting?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel sighed as she sank down on her pillow, her gaze fixed on the ceiling. She couldn't believe that her fathers actually grounded her. This had never happened before. Being grounded meant she did something wrong and the world knew that Rachel Berry would never do something wrong on purpose. How should she have known her fathers tend to barge in at the wrong time?

A blush crept up her faces as she thought about earlier. Finn was over at her house and they both planned on practising their new duet for Glee Club, but ended up in a steamy make out session. A stupid grin formed on her face when her thoughts drifted off to Finn. A couple of months ago he found out that Quinn would give birth to a baby that isn't his. Out of the blue she admitted that Puck was the father and not Finn. It shocked him to the bone, but also lifted of a huge weight off his shoulders. His reaction was a surprise to everyone. He remained calm around Quinn, but beat the shit out of Puck, who took it like a "man". They haven't exchanged another glance ever since that incident and Finn didn't care much for him either.

Quinn on the other hand he remained friendly. They had a long talk about what happened. Finn felt very indifferent towards her, but said that there won't be any hard feelings on his side. He just needed a little time to get over it all. And throughout this whole time Rachel was by his side. As his best friend, his buddy and his rock. She let him vent, cry and yell until he was done, always lending him an ear when he needed it. It wasn't long till Finn got past it all and finally transformed Rachel from the girl he met at Glee Club, to the girl by his side.

They started dating and hanging out a lot to the dismay of her fathers. They knew the entire story about Finn and Quinn and that they actually never had sex, but still they went cautious around their daughter and her new boyfriend. After all they felt too young to be grandparents and they sure didn't wanna take the risk. Rachel didn't take them very serious in the beginning until they actually started to make up rules for the two of them. Which meant no steamy, hot make out session with a closed bedroom door, when here fathers are not home.

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes as she sank further into her pillow, pulling her sheet up to her chin. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, when the buzzing of her cellphone woke her up again. She groaned and reached for it, her heart making a little jump as she read Finn's name. She quickly flipped it open and read his text message.

"Hey Rach, sry about earlier. Shudda been more careful, eh? Pick u up 2morrow! 3 xo Finn" Rachel grinned brightly at his text, quickly typing in a reply.

* * *

Finn was laying wide awake on his bed, the images of earlier not leaving his head. He and Rachel were so close of taking a step past the PG-13 fumbling. He wasn't sure if he actually was happy about it or not. He was always so overly excited around her he wasn't sure if it would go over well. After all he was still a virgin and had a few...problems. He knew it would be her first time too and didn't want it to be a disaster for her. After all she was someone special and she certainly deserved a moment like this to be special as well.

He was pulled out of his dreams when he heard his cellphone beeping. He quickly grabbed it and opened the text that just arrived.

"Hey. I'm sry about earlier. My dads are too freaked out sometimes. It's not like I'm a kid anymore. I prepared. Kay see u tomorrow! Xoxo Rach!" Finn's jaw dropped at her words and now he was curious.

"Whatcha mean with prepared? Now ya made me curious!" Rachel chuckled as she read his text. Little did he know how careful she actually was.

"Well I'm on the pill, Mister & that ever since we started dating. It's been quite a while you know...anyways...miss you." Finn's eyes grew wide and he got an idea, teasing Rachel a little.

"Good 2 know. Myself's gonna love me some Rach than. What r ya wearin'? Lol. kiddin'...miss u 2..." She knew he was kidding, but little did he know just how dirty she can play.

"I'm wearing my usual sleepwear. Short black nighty. Panties. See thru. What are you wearing, stud?" He actually let a cough out at the last part. Was she kidding or not? He couldn't tell.

"Sweater and sweat pants." Rachel laughed out loud at his response. He totally did not catch on.

"Well that isn't very sexy is it? Btw, I loved the fumbling you did under my shirt earlier. How did ya know I'd enjoy it that much?" His eyebrows shot up and he swallowed hard. This was turning into a direction that surprised him, yet he liked it.

"It's not sexy, but I cud undress in a min if u want me 2 & i know u by now. After all I'm ur bf & u make sounds that imply u like it." Rachel blushed a little at that, but was quick to write a response.

"Well u know how vocally I am. Next time slip your hand lower & see what sounds you're able to elicit than!" Finn felt his ears burning an image of Rachel forming in his head.

"U mean like slippin' my hand under your skirt & squeezin' ur butt?" She turned pick at that thought and her lower body clenched a little at the thought.

"Yes....and maybe if you behave well enough I let you discard my shirt and bra." That did it for Finn. He felt his pants getting a little tighter while his cheeks burnt.

"Well I'd like that. Gives me room to explore u a lil. hmm....thinkin' about it gets me all excited." That's all it takes? Rachel grinned and went for something even bolder.

"Than imagine how I'd discard your shirt and grind against your lap, while placing hot open mouth kisses on your chest." If she wanted to play that kind of game, Finn certainly wouldn't mind.

"Wells I wudn't mind that at all. But I'd like 2 explore u. Wud flip u over and start harrassin ur neck and chest, flickin my thumbs over your nipples." She smiled to herself and felt her lower body tingling at the thought of what Finn just described.

"Taking care of your girl? I like that...really...god I'm glad we're texting." He laughed to himself and grinned.

"Same here. I need a cold shower & we didn't do anythin at all. Go figure!" She smiled sweetly and let out a sigh, putting her hand on her belly before she thought of something to reply.

"Wish you were here for real. I need you here with me, Finn." He sighed at her text and thought for a second. Maybe it's worth a try.

"Why don't I come over? Ur dads must be in bed by now. I can climb in thru ur window." Rachel bit her lower lip and hesitated. She wasn't sure what to answer. She was totally torn.

"My dads would kill me and you, if that would happen & I rather have a living boyfriend than a dead one." Finn smiled sadly, but he wouldn't dare to let this go.

"C'mon. My mom's not home. I won't stay 4 long. I just wanna see u!! Be a bad girl ;)" She sighed. Her body shivered in anticipation and she quickly replied with shaky fingers.

"Hurry...Park at the corner and walk here. I'll make sure if my dads are asleep." he grinned brightly and jumped up from his bed, grabbing his jacket and shoes.

Rachel made a face and got up. She walked over to her door and opened it, slowly walking to her fathers bedroom. She cracked the door open a little, a huge grin spread across her face. She remember that her daddy was on a trip and he wouldn't be home until tomorrow. Her dad was a heavy sleeper, so she didn't have to fear of him waking up. She quickly left the room again and ran excited in to her room. She locked the door and brushed her through her hair and put it up. She turned just in time, because Finn was hovering in front of her window, waiting for her to open.

She moved over to the window in a fast pace and opened it. He jumped into her room quietly and took a moment to eye her from head to toe. She was wearing shorts and her Wicked shirt, not the black short nighty she texted about earlier.

"So much for the black nighty..." he whispered and immediately flung himself at her. He pressed his lips against hers and wasted no time, picking up where they left off just a few hours ago. Rachel kissed him back with the same amount of passion, her arms wrapping around his neck. He let his hands slip from her hip to her thighs, grasping them carefully to lift her up. Rachel reacted to his actions and wrapped her legs around his waist, a blush crawling up her face when she felt Finn's arousal. She couldn't believe she was able to do this to him.

"How about....we....move...over to the...bed...I must....be getting heavy....," she mumbled in between kisses and pulled away after a few seconds, her lungs burning and demanding oxygen. For a moment their ragged breathes were the only sounds in the small room. Finn slowly made his way over to her bed and sat down, placing her legs on either side of his lap.

"I missed you so unbelievably much," he whispered into her ear as he hugged her tightly, placing a small kiss on her neck.

"Me too....I wish I wasn't grounded. I don't know how to survive a week without you." She giggled a little as he nibbled at her neck, pulling away to look at him.

"Hmmhmm...My mom mostly will miss you..she loves having you around than me..," he chuckled and leaned towards her again, capturing her lips in a longing kiss. She slowly opened her mouth and let his tongue slip in, battling her own with his. The kiss grew more intense and so did Finn. He felt his pants getting awfully tight again and he knew Rachel felt it. He pulled away for a second and looked down, muttering a low "Sorry."

"Don't be...I'm happy to have this affect on you...," she whispered in raspy voice, pressing her lower body more into his, slowly grinding against his hips. Finn thought he'd lose it right than and there. He grabbed her tightly and moved towards the head board, leaning against it and resuming their kiss from earlier. She didn't protest and kissed him passionately, her hips occasionally grinding against his. Finn lost himself in the kiss and the feeling of Rachel, not realizing that it was too much too soon. He quickly pulled away from her and closed his eyes.

"Mail man mail man.." he muttered, but it was too late. Rachel looked at him with concern, not quite getting the incoherent words and mumbling by Finn. He on the other hand knew exactly what was going on and he was embarrassed to no end. He looked down at the floor and sighed, his cheeks burning.

"So---sorry....," he stammered and leaned his forehead against her shoulder, taking a deep breath. Rachel frowned for a second and suddenly felt the something between her legs fade away.

"Oh...oh.." She said and put her hands on his head, making him look up.

"It's okay. Don't worry, really." Her voice was calm and soothing, not sounding anything like Quinn's, who used to insult him usually.

"I...I...I'm really sorry Rachel..I..just..sometimes....," he muttered, but she quickly silenced him with a kiss.

"It's okay really.... don't worry....now let's...lay here together...and..," she spoke but he quickly shook his head no. Instead of answering he leaned into her and kissed her softly, brushing his thumbs over her cheek.

"No need to stop....," he whispered against her lips and moved down a little, taking off her shirt in the process. Rachel's breath hitched when she realized she was was half naked in front of Finn. She quickly moved her arms up to cover herself up.

"Don't...," he whispered and rolled her off him, hovering above her as he moved her arms. He ran a finger from her cheek over lips and down her collarbone, stopping at the valley between her breasts. He paused for a second and leaned down to kiss her shoulder and neck, his hand making its way towards her right breast.

Rachel bit her lower lip as her head starting spinning at the new sensation. Her breath hitched when his thumb and tongue flicked over her nipples in synch, leaving her stunned for a second. Finn quickly repeated the action and smiled as she tensed up a little underneath him, a low moan reaching his ears.

"Finn please..." Her breath was ragged and she hugged his head, before she moved it towards hers again, kissing him hotly. He responded and let his hands travel over her ribcage and belly, placing with her belly button for a second. She giggled a little against his lips, but they were soon replaced with a surprised groan. His hand slipped between her thighs and he quickly moved it up against her shorts. He repeated his actions a couple of times till Rachel snapped her legs shut and stared into his eyes.

"Don't...tease...," she whispered and tried to regain some composure, but Finn didn't give her a chance too. He freed his hand from her thighs and quickly hooked a finger into her shorts, pulling them down along with her panties. Rachel was in a daze, her body lifting itself on its own accord. She was laying completely naked beneath him now and her cheeks flushed.

"You're beautiful Rachel...," he whispered as his gaze wandered over her body, taking in the sight in front of him with pleasure. He put his hand on her bare thigh and squeezed it lightly, slipping down a little to caress her inner thigh. Rachel let out a low moaned and parted her thighs a little, giving him more room to explore.

"Hmmm..thank..you....," she whispered and felt his hand slip away. A groan of disapproval left her body, but quickly was replaced with a sigh in pleasure when she felt Finns bare chest pressed against her side while his hand brushed over her thigh.

"God Finn...this feels so good....," she mumbled and turned her head towards him, kissing him slowly. He smiled against her lips and let his and part her legs more until he had enough room to brush his palm against her core. Rachel felt a shiver rushing through her body, going up and down her spine, causing her lower body to clench. She immediately spread her legs, opening herself up to him completely.

"I'm glad...but just wait...," he whispered against her ear and brushed his finger against her clit, collection a low moan from Rachel. She grew wetter and bit her lower lip, not quite believing what Finn was doing to her.

"Don't stop...," she rasped out in a husky voice and flung her lips against his again. She let her tongue run over his lips and let her own dance with his when he opened her mouth. The very same moment he brushed against her clit, letting a finger slip into her body.

Rachel's eyes rolled back into her head at the sensation of Finn's fingers. She felt like someone knocked the breath out of her lungs when he started to move his fingers, quickly adding one more. Her lower body clenched and Rachel felt her body reacting to his every touch. Low moan and groans escaped her lips. She threw her head back and felt her lower body pulling together.

"More..please..so ..close...," she whispered with a breathy voice, rocking her hips against his hand. Finn smiled at her reaction and pressed his lips against hers, his thumb rubbing her clit to increase the friction, causing Rachel to reach her peek, growling into his mouth as her climaxed seared through her body. Rachel let herself drop against the pillow and Finn didn't move for a second, waiting for her to come down from her high.

"Oh my..." Her voice was barely above a whisper and shacking as she felt aftershocks roaring through her body. He smiled at her and slowly moved his hand up, leaning over to kiss her softly and attentively.

"You look cute...you know....I mean now..," he whispered and smiled at her. A little sweat was covering her forehead and her head was all messy, but she had never looked so beautiful to him. Her cheeks flushed and she rolled on her side, pushing him on his back.

"Hmm...good...." She grinned naughtily as he raised an eyebrow, her hands moving over his chest and to his pants.

"I see someone is happy to see me like that?" She giggled and let her hand brush over his bulge, squeezing it a little. Finn nodded his head and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on something else, but it failed to work. He felt his bulge growing and he let out a small gasp.

"Hmm...very...," he replied in a low voice and pressed his lips against hers. She made a shirt process with his clothes, moving her hands into the side of his sweatpants and boxers, pushing them over his hips. She looked into his eyes deeply, trying to hide her nervousness, but Finn could sense it just a little.

"We don't have to do anything else..you know......," he mumbled, but he soon was proven differently. Rachel quickly grasped his erection in her hand, slowly moving it up and down. He hissed a little and pressed his face into the side of her neck. She experimented a little, listening to the sounds Finn made. She quickly found a rhythm with her hand that seemed to do the trick.

"Rachel please...," he groaned and grabbed the sheets with his hands, clenching his teeth.

"Nuhu...," she giggled and increased the tempo, moving her hand faster and faster. Finn felt his hand spinning and the familiar clench in his lower body.

"Rachel please...Rach..I'm about to...," he groaned as she squeezed him tightly, moving even faster. He moaned and pressed his face into her neck as he comes all over her hand and himself. Rachel grins and doesn't move for a second, waiting for him to open his eyes.

"Gosh....Rach..I...." he groaned and pressed his lips on hers, kissing her with all the love he felt.

"Hmm....Love you...," she whispered and looked up, grabbing a tissue from her to wipe her hand and his belly.

"Love you more...." She quickly tossed the tissue and snuggled closer to him, moving her leg over his.

"This is definitely worth getting in trouble...," she chuckled and moved her head up. He looked down at her and nodded his head.

"Pretty much.."

THE END


End file.
